Getting the Scoop
by RoseSandrock
Summary: Maxwell has decided to leave the clubhouse. What will the Ham-Hams do? Will Hamtaro find a way to bring Maxwell back?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Hamtaro. All this has come from my mind (evil thought, huh?) and if I've copied anyone else, (falling to knees) PLEASE! Don't kill me! I'm innocent!  


  
  
Getting the Scoop  


  
Budda-Budda-Budda.  
I have to get a good scoop for the _Ham-Ham Times_, thought the orange and white hamster.  
Budda-Budda-Budda.  
What would be a good idea? He thought, running through the tunnels.  
Budda-Budda-Budda.  
I need something. Something big. Something newsworthy. Something... He came to the door of the clubhouse and opened it.  
... I need a story that will take the paper to the charts, A brown and white hamster was saying. A story that would inspire the ham-hams of the world!  
Maxwell, I don't think we can get a story like that, said a gray and white hamster with red glasses on.  
I thought we should interview Jingle, said the chubbier gray and white hamster, with a sunflower seed in his paws.  
The problem with Jingle is we never know where he is, Maxwell said. It was a good thought, though.  
What about something about shopping? said the hamster with a pink scarf.  
Squealed the little hamster, covered with a yellow blanket.  
Pashmina, we already have three stories that are about shopping, Maxwell said. And those are not news worthy.  
Oh, hey Hamtaro, said the chubby hamster.  
Hamha! What's up? The orange hamster asked.  
Maxwell is being a real sourpuss, a hamster with a shovel and a yellow hat said. He doesn't like any of our stories.  
I'm not being a sourpuss! You're stories don't have enough content in them!  
You said mine did, said a tiger striped hamster.  
Yes, yours did have more detail, Sandy, but one story isn't going to make a newspaper.  
What bout my sports feature? said a brown and white hamster with a red apron on. You said it was good, if I recall.  
Yes, Howdy, yours was good. However, it didn't have the two sided-ness a story should have. It shouldn't be from the fans perspective, and therefore it's not going to be in the newspaper.  
Why you book readin'-  
Howdy, it's Maxwell's job to critique our work, no matter how unfair it sounds.  
What if I tell you that he didn' accept yours either, Dexter.  
What?! That's an outrage! I demand an retrial! An uproar broke over the group. Hamtaro stood, outside the angry crowd, looking purely confused. He looked at Maxwell, who was slowly losing his patience. The taller brown hamster stood up.  
He yelled, fed up. If you want your stories in the newspaper so badly, do it yourself! Maxwell stormed out of the clubhouse, slamming the door.  
Fine! We will! Dexter yelled.  
And we'll do it better than you did! Howdy yelled.  
That's right! Pashmina yelled.  
the little hamster said, in agreement.  
And I'll be the new editor, said the hamster with the shovel.  
Yes, Boss will be a better editor than Maxwell! said the twin of the tiger striped girl. Besides, Maxwell never did anything for the paper.  
That's right! said a hamster under a pot. Then, a white hamster came in.  
What's wrong with Maxwell? She asked, with a French accent.  
Oh, Bijou! Boss said, running over to her. Maxwell got a little angry and gave up his position as the editor. Now I'm the editor of the _Ham-Ham Times_. Aren't you proud of me?  
What are you talking about? Maxwell would never give up his position! Never!  
Don't worry, sweetie, said Sandy's twin. I can make you forget Maxwell.  
I don't think so, Stan, Boss said, glaring at him.  
Whoa! I'm like sorry, man.  
He looked so upset. He didn't even speak to me. I'm worried about him.  
I wouldn't worry about him, Bijou, Pashmina said.  
What did I miss? said a black and white hamster coming in.  
Not much, Panda, Hamtaro said. Hey, Oxnard, where did Kana say Laura was going again?  
said the chubby hamster. They were going on a field trip to the zoo, I think.  
We finally made it! Said a black haired teacher on the bus. Get with your partners when we get outside. I want you to draw or write about at least two different animals in the zoo.  
Hey Laura, said a dark brown haired girl, with glasses on to the girl beside her. I didn't tell you. Travis is in our group.  
Laura, a brown haired, brown eyed girl asked. Why didn't you tell me?  
Because, you probably wouldn't have come.  
Kana, you're supposed to be my friend!  
I am, Laura. I was just saving you from becoming a nervous wreck. They got off the bus. The dark blue, almost black, blue eyed boy stood right beside the door.  
Hey Laura and Kana. It looks like I'm in your group, he said, smiling.  
Uh, yeah, so it seems, Laura said, blushing.  
I'm your chaperone, said the teacher.  
Great! So where are we going first, Mr. Yoshi? Kana asked.  
Well, I figured, we can walk to the back of the zoo and go to the front, that way making a huge circle and seeing everything.  
Sounds great, Travis said. So, the four walked off.  
I don't know, Hamtaro, Bijou said, while the others were talking about the paper.  
You don't know what?  
Maxwell was crying when he left. He looked very disturbed. I'm really worried about him.  
Well, the others were a little mean to him. Don't worry, I'll go check up on him tomorrow. Laura was talking about going to the bookstore to check out a book. I'll hope to get a ride with her.  
Good, I'm glad that someone else is worried about him too.  
Our paper's new name is the _Clubhouse Gazette_, quite flashy if I do say so my self, Boss said.  
Maxwell may not like your writing, but he's always fair to everyone. I think so... said a small voice.  
Boss said. Was that Snoozer? Everyone looked up at the loft where the sleeping hamster slept soundly in his sock.  
Who needs Maxwell? said Howdy.  
Yeah, who needs him? Dexter agreed.  
Boss said, with a nod. Who needs him? I'm the editor. Go get some stories!  
The group said.  
Hamtaro, are you coming? Oxnard asked.  
Not right now, Oxnard, Hamtaro said. I have a little investigation to do. Oxnard nodded, then waddled after everyone else. Hamtaro went to Maxwell's shelf and took out Maxwell's folder. Every good news ham has to investigate, Hamtaro said. He opened it, and was a little surprised with what he saw. He saw pictures, drawn when he was losing his patience. It looked funny to Hamtaro. Boss, Stan, Pashmina, Oxnard, Howdy, Cappy, Dexter and even little Penelope. Only Panda, Sandy, Bijou and Hamtaro weren't drawn, as evil looking. Does this mean that Maxwell doesn't like the others? Hamtaro asked. He looked further. Every issue of the _Ham-Ham Times_ was in there. There was a picture of Sandy, because he liked her. What's this? Hamtaro asked, picking up a sheet of paper. Guidelines to become a good editor. He must of written this.' Hamtaro read it over for a few minutes. Hmm. Why would he need this? He's already a good editor.  
Why don't you go and talk to him? came Snoozer's voice.  
You're right, Snoozer. I'll go talk to him, now. Hamtaro ran out of the clubhouse.  
This is a three toed sloth. It's the slowest moving creature on Earth, Travis said, writing down information. It hardly moves.  
What's interesting about them is that they move .1 miles on a good day, which is pretty impressive, Mr. Yoshi said. Laura concentrated on her sketch, trying not to blush or say something stupid.  
What do you think, Laura? Kana asked, showing her the picture.  
That's pretty good, Kana, Laura said. Kana leaned over to her.  
Hey, relax. He's more interested in the sloth right now than you.  
Laura said, looking at Travis, who was finishing up.  
Maxwell? Are you here? Hamtaro called, looking through the Ham-Ham Fun Park. He's not here, either, Hamtaro said, stopping. I wonder where he is? Hamtaro heard a noise. He went towards the noise. Max? Is that-  
I don't know, Sandy, said a voice. Hamtaro stopped. Maybe I'm not a good editor.  
Oh Maxwell, you know better than I do that the other's are jealous of your brains. Bijou was really upset, since you didn't say hi' to her.  
Even Bijou? I'm sure Hamtaro is a little disappointed in me too. Maxwell sighed, then stood. I guess I'll leave the Ham-Ham clubhouse for good.  
Maxwell, I want you to do whatever you think is right, Sandy said. I want you to know that I'll support you in whatever you do.  
Maxwell said, at lost for words.  
Maxwell, I like you, a lot.  
Schmubby-Wubby-Wubby.  
So do I Sandy, and it's not your fault. You know where I live-  
And you know where my house is.  
Oh no, Hamtaro thought. He yelled, running to the brown hamster and hugging him.  
Maxwell asked, shocked.  
I'm never disappointed in you. Neither is Bijou! We were just worried about you. Please don't leave the Ham-Ham clubhouse! Even Snoozer still likes you!  
Maxwell said. I'll be leaving today. Sandy is going to take my stuff and bring it home to me.  
No! We need you at the clubhouse.  
Hamtaro, I need to do this. Then he sighed. I'll consider it.  
Hamtaro asked, looking up into the taller hamster's face. Maxwell nodded. Oopaa! That's great! I'll let you two be alone, again.  
Look at the baby Zebra! Laura said, pointing with her pencil.  
Aren't they cute? Mr. Yoshi said, grabbing his camera. Cluck, cluck, cluck. Mr. Yoshi looked around, nervously. Cluck, cluck, cluck. Mr. Yoshi looked ill.  
Mr. Yoshi? Are you okay? Laura asked, looking worriedly at her teacher.  
Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, he said nervously still looking around.  
Mr. Yoshi, Travis said, looking at the teacher. What's wrong? They suddenly appeared. Sharp beaks, pointed talons and white feathers.  
Chick, chick, chick, Mr. Yoshi stuttered, then they caught sight of him. He screamed, running in the opposite direction. The chickens took off after him, squawking.  
I wonder what got into him? Kana asked.  
I'm sure he just had to go to the bathroom or something, Laura said. This is so embarrassing, she thought. Now we've lost Mr. Yoshi, because of a couple of chickens!  
Well, we should go and find him, right? Kana asked.  
Yeah, come on! Travis said, running. Kana and Laura looked at each other, nodded, and followed after the fleet-footed Travis.  
Maxwell isn't coming back? Panda asked in disbelief.  
I thought so, Boss said. He's too jealous of us. Besides, we have a better newspaper! Boss slapped the first issue of the _Clubhouse Gazette_ down on the table. Hamtaro looked at the front page.  
Uh, Boss, Hamtaro said.  
Pretty impressive, huh? I did it all by myself!  
Boss, why is the sports mixed with the fashion? Hamtaro asked. And why are they even on the front page? Boss looked ill.  
Uh, of course! It's because, um, well, it gives it a contemporary look! Hamtaro had question marks over his head. Yeah, that's it, a more modern look.  
Then, why is this story running into this story? Hamtaro asked, pointing to the paper. Boss looked even more ill.  
Okay! So I don't know what I'm doing, okay? Boss said, irritated.  
said Penelope, shaking her head.  
What does that supposed to mean? Boss asked, angrily giving little Penelope a glare.  
Penelope said, getting scared, then starting to cry.  
Boss, Penelope is only a baby! Pashmina said, going to comfort her best friend. Don't cry, Penelope. Boss is sorry that he scared you, okay?  
I thought that things were goin to get better after Maxwell left, Howdy said, taking a look at the paper. Ack! Look at all um mistakes!  
Do you think you can do a better job than Boss did, Howdy? Dexter asked  
No, I don't reckon. Of course, your's wouldn't be any better. Dexter and Howdy growled at each other. Sandy came in.  
Hey sis, where's Maxwell? We need to, uh, like talk to him, Stan said, going to meet her.  
Maxwell is at home. He's not coming to the clubhouse anymore, Sandy announced.  
came eleven startled answers.  
He told me that his work as an editor wasn't appreciated, so he decided to let you all have it your way. Everybody looked melancholy.  
We shouldn't have yelled at him, Cappy said.  
Penelope said.  
Only if we could make it up to him, somehow, Bijou said.  
Hey! I know! Hamtaro said.  
Uh, I'm glad you came, Charlotte, Mr. Yoshi said. The pig tail, brown haired, brown eyed, country dressed girl giggled.  
We always seem to meet where there's chickens, Philip. I didn't know you had a phobia to chickens. Mr. Yoshi nodded, embarrassedly. You were so brave to save the chicky chicks when they were drowning in my father's koi pond. That was so wonderful and admirable.  
Gee, it was nothing. Travis, Laura and Kana came around the corner.  
Mr. Yoshi! Travis called.  
Oh, yeah. Charlotte, these are my three students, Kana, Laura and Travis.  
I didn't know you were a school teacher, Philip.  
Yes, I taught fourth grade last year and now I'm teaching fifth grade. We're on a field trip.  
Oh, well I'll let you go. Tea at my house Saturday?  
Sounds great.  
Great! See you then! Charlotte Rooster walked away.  
Who was that, Mr. Yoshi? Travis asked.  
A really close friend. Hey I'm hungry. Anyone want to stop for lunch? Mr. Yoshi asked.  
Kana said. I'm a bit hungry myself.  
I didn't bring a lunch, though, Travis said.  
That's okay, Laura said, taking out an extra lunch. I got my mom to fix an extra, just in case I was extra hungry or someone else needed.  
Wow! Thanks, Laura! Travis said.  
Thanks for walking with me, Maxwell, Sandy said. It was a little bit later that day.  
Would I ever give up the chance to be with you?  
Yeah. Come on! We'll miss the sunset at the lighthouse, if we don't hurry! Ticky-Ticky, Ticky-Ticky, Ticky-Ticky.  
Sandy was first around the corner; Maxwell followed after her.  
Shouted thirteen hamsters.  
Maxwell asked, surprised.  
Let's hear it for Maxwell, the greatest editor and friend a Ham-Ham can know! Hamtaro yelled.  
Maxwell was so happy, he had to wipe some tears away. Boss came forward.  
Maxwell, we weren't very nice to you this morning, Boss said. I wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry too, Max, Stan said.  
Me too, Pashmina said.  
Other replies followed.  
I forgive you all. You guys are the best Ham-Hams a ham-ham can know!  
And to prove that we're sorry, Bijou said, handing him a newly printed paper. We've decided to do a front page story on our favorite editor.  
Our only editor, Hamtaro added. If you would like to reclaim your position. Maxwell nodded.  
I think I'm going to cry, Oxnard said. Does anyone have tissues?  
I declare the _Clubhouse Gazette_ out and the _Ham-Ham Times_ back in business, Boss said. Cheers went up.  
Let's eat! Sandy said.  
Our guest of honor should go first, Hamtaro said, smiling.  
Maxwell asked. Hamtaro and Bijou nodded. Maxwell looked over. Sandy and Stan nodded.  
Hey Laura, Travis said, holding his camera. I want to get a picture of you standing in front of the tiger exhibit. Do you mind?  
Laura said, blushing. No, not at all. She stood in front of it, and waited for Travis to line up the shot.  
Okay. 1, 2, and- Snap! Thanks Laura.  
It was no problem.  
Oh, I never thanked you for another great lunch.  
You're welcome, Travis.  
Is everybody here? Mr. Yoshi called over the crowd of children. It looks like it. Everyone on the bus!  
Budda-Budda-Budda-Budda.  
Hey Brandy! Hamtaro said, passing the brown and white dog, sleeping in the doghouse. He went up the drainpipe, into a hole, squeezed between the bed and the wall, went to his cage door, opened it with his nose, then squeezed in, right before Laura came in.  
Hi Hamtaro! She said, cheerfully.  
Laura was sitting at her desk, writing.  
Today we went to the zoo on a field trip. We got to see a bunch of animals, and Kana and I drew many cool pictures. Some we didn't see because we were looking for Mr. Yoshi. We finally found him. It took teamwork, but we found him. You'll never guess who was in my group. Travis, and as usual, he didn't have a lunch. I wonder if he really likes me. He took a picture of me in front of the tiger exhibit. He just probably just wanted the tiger.  
Well, my day was different. Maxwell got angry and left the clubhouse. Boss and the others thought they could do a better newspaper on their own. I overheard Sandy and Maxwell's conversation and went to tell the others. Boss had messed up the paper and they finally realized that we needed Maxwell back. So we threw a surprise party for Maxwell, and he came back.  
Today was a great day, Laura said, closing her book. And tomorrow will be even better! Hamtaro smiled, cocking his head to the side and saying, 


End file.
